A simple vista
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: Recordaba la primera mirada que le había enviado nada más verla: 'a simple vista no parece tan fuerte como dicen, Calamidad'. Y lo había dicho saboreando cada palabra, sabiendo que la molestaría que la menospreciaran delante de sus narices. ¿A simple vista? ¿Y qué parecía? ¿Una fulana? ¿Una mujer débil?


**Assassin's Creed III no me pertenece,**

**es propiedad de Ubisoft.**

* * *

_No contiene spoiler._

* * *

Emily Burke, sin duda alguna, había tenido que esforzarse por lo que poseía. Pero lo más importante de todo era su reputación, formada por la admiración y el respeto. La conocían por su rudeza, pero también por la delicadeza indudablemente femenina que a veces teñía sus gestos.

No le desagradaba ser así, pero existían ciertos detalles que marcaban una abismal diferencia entre los hombres con los que trabajaba y ella. Por muy idénticos fueran en cuanto a habilidades, nunca podrían ser tratados por igual. Y lo que Emily quería era igualdad, sin importar que eso significara un tratamiento más brusco, mucho más difícil de soportar únicamente por la sensibilidad innata ligada a su sexo.

No obstante, poco tenía que ver aquello con su reputación, ya que esos eran detalles que las personas pasaban por alto la mayoría de las veces. Y aunque los vieran, Emily no se sentiría humillada por hacer ver que realmente podía hablar con el corazón en la mano cuando lo desease y no se trataba de una persona insensible ante cualquier estímulo.

Sabía tratar con todo tipo de hombres: desde los honrados, pasando por los humildes y los sinceros, hasta parar en los borrachos y mujeriegos. No era difícil ver cuando un hombre se le acercaba por motivo de trabajo y cuando por otras causas, implícitas en sus palabras o en la forma en la que la invitaban a beber. Emily siempre rechazaba las invitaciones de desconocidos y sólo bebía cuando estaba con gente de confianza, ya que en su mundo perder la conciencia y la razón de sus acciones le había costado demasiado como para hacerlo a la ligera.

El poco contacto que había tenido con las demás mujeres la había dejado indiferente a nivel personal, si bien admitía que todas ellas eran increíbles a su manera: fuertes, luchadoras. Pero se daban a conocer como mujeres, alzaban su poder como tal y al final lo único interesante que se oía era que unas mujeres cortaban gargantas y la discusión, a veces con carcajadas otras con seriedad, se daba por sentado, como si por el mero hecho de ser del sexo femenino ya lo dijera todo y sus habilidades no fueran dignas de mención.

Sin embargo Emily era diferente, porque odiaba la idea de que la reconocieran únicamente por ser una mujer que rajaba gargantas. Y lo dejaba claro festejando con hombres, gritando y cantando con ellos, metiéndose en peleas y rompiendo narices a diestro y siniestro. Se había forjado la reputación necesaria para lograr sus objetivos: ser conocida primero por su talento y luego, como si fuera un mero adorno y no un detalle importante, su sexo. Eso le gustaba, porque cuando alguien habilidoso aparecía todos daban por hecho que se trataba de un hombre y realizaban su juicio de valor sobre dichos parámetros. Si después se enteraban de que era mujer, su imagen difícilmente cambiaba, pues la primera impresión lo era todo.

Quizá esa era la diferencia fundamental entre ella y las demás mujeres de la Orden: Emily quería ser tratada antes como un ser humano y después como mujer. Algunas la odiaban por ello, como si creyeran que tenía vergüenza de las mujeres y que lo intentaba ocultar haciéndose pasar por hombre. Cada vez que eso ocurría, Emily las retaba a una pelea a puñetazo limpio sólo para enseñarles que una persona tenía que hacerse respetar por lo que era y no por su sexo.

Ella vestía faldas, se maquillaba y de vez en cuando se daba el placer de coquetear con hombres y dejarse cortejar por éstos. Podía cumplir ambos roles perfectamente y eso no la hacía merecedora de desprecio: al contrario, demostraba que las féminas también podían adoptar distintas fachadas si querían. Y quizá por eso algunas la respetaban profundamente, porque se daban cuenta de que para Emily ser respetada por el hecho de ser una mujer con buenas habilidades no era suficiente.

Aquella noche en particular no estaba de buen humor y no se creía capaz de aguantar el ambiente del lugar, así que simplemente se alejó de la mesa y se apoyó en la barra, dándole la espalda y usando los codos como soporte. A su lado un hombre ataviado en un elegante traje azul con un gorro de tres puntas la miró de reojo y compuso una sonrisa arrogante mientras balanceaba su vaso.

―A simple vista no parece tan fuerte como dicen, Calamidad.

Emily giró su cabeza para ver al hombre y no supo quién era, pero si conocía su apodo significaba que quizá tenían amigos o compañeros en común. Entornó los ojos y esperó a que dijera algo más, pero lo único que hizo fue mantener esa sonrisa arrogante y mecer el vaso en la mano, para dar algún que otro sorbo rápido.

Contempló sus facciones elegantes y su ropa sencilla. Tenía la perilla correctamente afeitada y unos ojos vivaces, rasgos acompañados de unos labios que sólo parecían sonreír para mostrar superioridad. Su ropa estaba arrugada y llena de polvo, antes consecuencia de un largo viaje que un descuido por su parte, ya que daba la imagen de un hombre que cuidaba su presentación con esmero y poseía un comportamiento distintivo. Era bastante atractivo, quizá mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer, pero tampoco iba a ponerse roja cual niña sólo porque un hombre guapo le dirigía la palabra.

Ateniéndose a eso y su manera de hablar, intuyó que, si no era alguien con un apellido importante, seguramente sería una persona con un gran poder adquisitivo.

―¿Te conozco? ―interrogó Emily.

―No, pero usted parece tener una buena reputación aquí, en Nueva York ―contestó él con un tono cortés, aunque en el fondo de su voz parecía que algo lo divertía.

―Yo también estoy enterada de mi reputación, dado que soy la encargada de crearla ―espetó―. Déjate de formalidades. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Te he visto antes?

El desconocido pareció darse cuenta entonces de que estaba enfadada, pues dejó el vaso en la barra, se puso de pie y, mirándola, inclinó suavemente la cabeza. Aquello fortaleció sus sospechas de que aquel hombre era un pez gordo.

―Creo que no he dado una buena impresión…

―Exacto ―cortó maleducadamente Emily.

―Me llamo William de Saint-Prix ―continuó a pesar de la interrupción, obligando a la chica a guardar silencio―. Unos asuntos de la Orden me han traído hasta Nueva York; esperaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera serme de ayuda.

William sonrió. Antes de ser conocida como Emily Burke la llamaban 'Calamidad', lo que creaba cierta aura de misterio sobre su identidad, pero sólo por su lenguaje y sinceridad uno podía ver que el mote le venía a la perfección: si se atrevía a hablar así con alguien de tanta categoría social como él, ¿cómo sería estando en acción? No se sorprendió al saber que era mujer, pues alguien sólo atraía la atención por su mal carácter cuando era mujer, ya que siendo hombre uno podía tener todos los defectos que quisiera y salir impune.

Ella continuó en la misma posición, mirándolo con ojos hostiles y el ceño fruncido. Por mucho que dijeran de sus modales, Emily sabía mejor que nadie lo que era y lo mostraba con los detalles: desprendía un suave olor a jabón y su ropa estaba limpia y exenta de arrugas. Además su pelo brillaba y caía de manera traviesa sobre sus hombros.

Lo único que había hecho había sido alterar su vocabulario, adoptando uno soez e impulsivo, pero con ello ganando respeto y un voto de poder para tener oportunidad de imponerse sin problemas de prejuicios. Una no podía ir por el mundo pidiendo las cosas por favor, dando las gracias y llorándole a la gente ante cualquier problema. No en su mundo, no para ella.

―¿Y por qué no te has acercado a ese grupo de hombres de ahí? También forman parte de la Orden y más de uno se habría tirado enseguida a tus pies a lamerte las botas.

―Veo que mi reputación también se hace conocer ―dijo complacido William.

―No se ve todos los días a un hombre como tú.

De él en concreto se contaba sobre su ascendencia francesa, la nobleza y riqueza que vestía su apellido. No obstante, también se rumoreaba sobre su inteligencia y valor, lo que había provocado el ser tan famoso: no se escuchaban todos los días historias sobre un hombre que luchaba por sí mismo y no bajo la máscara de inútiles representantes a los que les compraba la lealtad a precios ridículos.

Pero también había arrogancia, tal vez demasiada para el gusto de Emily. Su sonrisa casi arrojaba a quien se le colocara en frente, haciéndole parecer que, por más talento que tuviera, jamás podría llegar a su nivel.

Se sentó en el taburete acompañada de William, que retomó la rutina de coger el vaso y mecerlo suavemente antes de dar cortos sorbos. Después de un tiempo en silencio, él se atrevió a romperlo.

―¿Puedo contar contigo?

Notó el cambio de su vocabulario y estuvo un poco más complacida, cómoda incluso, pero aún continuaba con cierto sabor amargo en al boca. Recordaba la primera mirada que le había enviado nada más verla «_a simple vista no parece tan fuerte como dicen, Calamidad»_, y lo había dicho saboreando cada palabra, sabiendo que la molestaría que la menospreciaran delante de sus narices, usando aquel estúpido apodo como si se lo dijera a broma. ¿_«A simple vista»_? ¿Y qué parecía a simple vista? ¿Una fulana? ¿Una mujer débil?

―No voy a colaborar con alguien que duda de mis habilidades, William de Saint-Prix ―respondió, y puso especial énfasis a su nombre y apellido, como si le remarcara el hecho de que, si a ella le echaba en cara su sexo, a él lo afectaba su posición social.

―Use eso a su favor, así tiene la oportunidad de sorprenderme. ¿Cuán fuerte puede llegar a ser? Tiene la oportunidad de demostrármelo.

―No tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie ―gruñó Emily―. ¿Y para qué querría sorprenderlo?

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y se encontró con otro rostro; aquella pedante mueca había desaparecido tiempo atrás. William ya no sonreía, mantenía los labios en una línea tensa sobre la cara y su mirada parecía perdida en su propio pensamiento mientras la estudiaba, casi con minucia. Y Emily se sintió de repente nerviosa ante tal examen, como si la estuviera midiendo otra vez _a simple vista_ para ver de qué era capaz.

Se sintió más irritada. Hasta entonces casi no había hecho referencia a su sexo, pero parecía preferirla antes que a cualquier hombre de aquel local, lo que le hacía intuir el motivo. Una de las principales razones porque las que se sentía automáticamente atacada era porque además de un noble y un buen Asesino, William también tenía fama de ser un mujeriego. No sabía hasta qué punto era eso cierto, aunque tampoco quería descubrirlo.

―Al menos la recompensa será grande ―susurró él, en un último intento―. Quizá ―añadió tras unos segundos, en voz baja, inclinando su cuerpo en dirección a ella y viéndola tensarse, desde luego aquel gesto no se lo esperó―, con el dinero te puedas comprar algún vestido…

Emily se escandalizó y reaccionó casi instantáneamente. Aprovechando que lo tenía cerca giró su cuerpo y con la mano izquierda apretada en un puño lo intentó golpear, pero el hombre pudo ver su gesto y la agarró de la muñeca, para luego ponerla de pie e inmovilizarla contra la barra. La situación y el ajetreo atrajeron la atención de las personas cercanas, pero a ellos no les pareció importar, incluso los compañeros de Emily se quedaron expectantes observando, debatiendo entre meter cizaña o guardar las distancias.

No obstante, lo nuevo de aquello era la manera en la que el hombre la agarró del brazo y lo retorció para inmovilizarla. Ella se quedó quieta para no agravar la situación, pero se sintió ultrajada cuando notó el dorso de él pegado por completo a su espalda, como si William lo hiciera a sabiendo que aquella cercanía, por el hecho de ser de diferente género, era atrevida, mientras que, si se diera el caso de ser ambos hombres, no sería gran cosa.

Que en las peleas estuviera metida la mujer rubia era casi una rutina, y todos estaban acostumbrados a ello, sabiendo el poco peligro real que existía, que ya no les preocupaba.

Cuando le habló, su aliento chocó contra el lóbulo de su oreja y Emily se intentó mover, pero continuaba presa del agarre, que era firme y tenía la fuerza suficiente como para romperle el brazo si intentaba forzarlo. No tuvo más remedio que quedarse quieta, casi a merced de aquel pedante engreído.

―Eres terca como una mula ―siseó William.

Parecía casi a punto de obligarlo a decidir si romperle el brazo o soltarla, porque cada vez se movía más, como si el simple contacto la aturdiera. Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa se habría percatado de la apertura que tenía William en la caja torácica y que, con un codazo limpio, podría haber solucionado toda esa situación. Pero estaba demasiado centrada ―aunque no complacida― en el contacto cada centímetro del cuerpo masculino contra el suyo.

―¡Suéltame, bastardo!

Le hizo caso y la soltó, dando varios pasos para atrás y quedándose de pie, expectante, ante su reacción. Emily sólo se dio la vuelta, frotándose el hombro y mirándolo con asco. Escupió en el suelo, al lado de sus botas, y se marchó perdiéndose entre el gentío.

Ese cabrón, a ojos de Emily, había desmoronado en cuestión de segundos toda su dignidad, y además le había demostrado que no importaba cuan masculina fuera, su debilidad siempre sería la misma que la de todas las mujeres: los hombres.

Ya se encargaría de encontrarlo y de partirle la cara para demostrar que, a pesar de todo, las mujeres también tienen sus métodos para hacer agonizar a los hombres, _de muchas formas distintas._

* * *

**Nota. **Habrá una segunda parte, a finales del mes, espero. Esta vez basado un poco más en William, aunque también se verá porque Emily está tan obsesionada con estas cosas. Lo publicaré en otro apartado ajeno, no como segundo capítulo.

Gracias a **D.** por ayudarme con el fic :)

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
